Icing on the Cake
by Ryusaki
Summary: Draco gets a surprise visit from Harry. (Cinniamon icing and satcitory rape)


Icing on the cake.  
  
It was a dark night, the air smelled of cinnamon and various spices.  
  
'Most likely coming from Harry's room, he saved that cinnamon roll  
from breakfast and most likely is going to try and duplicate it...'  
  
As corny as it sounded, Draco found fascination in Harry and what he  
had been doing the past few days. He also thought what Harry would do  
with all the icing from the cinnamon rolls, considering that every  
time he ate one he cut off the top layer. He hated icing, almost as  
much as he hated Draco.  
  
The blonde boy found no comfort in his last thoughts. He did not like  
being unloved by Harry. The boy's own feelings were opposite to  
Harry's, though he vowed never to show them. His blonde hair was loose  
and draped over his cerulean eyes that glistened in the illumination  
of but one friendless candle. That candle had been the only company to  
Draco the third year at Hogwarts.  
  
'Will this be how I live the rest of my life? Alone... and needy?'  
  
Just then Draco heard a loud thud.  
  
"Watch it Ron! Don't tip over the icing I need that..."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Harry, It's not like you need all  
of it."  
  
Draco's thoughts then became even more perverse as something in his  
pants became aroused and bulged out.  
  
"Well I do! Maybe there is more icing in the Kitchen."  
  
"Harry I may be your friend but the purpose of your icing bores me. I  
am going to go back to the room, I will see you in the morning if your  
whole PLAN isn't a success"  
  
"Gee thanks Ron. At least then I don't have anyone watching"  
  
Footsteps are heard going off in each direction until suddenly like  
the sunset on a horizon vanish and become silent once more. Draco  
suddenly stood out of bed and tiptoed over to the door.  
  
'What on earth does he think he is doing?'  
  
The boy peeked out into the hall opening his door slowly.  
  
"I should probably follow that stupid Gryffindor..." he tried to come up  
with an excuse in case he got caught.  
Moments later he reached the corridor which lead to the kitchen there  
sure enough stood Harry, but two House elves stood in front of him. He  
hid himself behind a stone column.  
  
"Ah if it isn't a young Gryffindor. What are you doing up so late in  
the night?"  
  
"I need to go get some water in the kitchen. Extra credit for Snape's  
class. We have to make a troll out of icing...and"  
  
Draco could tell this wasn't the reason. He mentally noted that Harry  
lies when his nose twitches, and it for sure was twitching. He  
chuckled in his mind to himself watching what other lies Harry could  
get away with.  
  
The guards let him pass and then up came Draco. Cool and collective he  
merely told them that he sadly had to do the project with Harry. They  
bid him adieu and allowed him entrance.  
  
It was now that Draco had to figure out what to do. He wasn't nearly  
as cool and collective around Harry then he was with the elves.  
  
"Kuso...how am I going to explain what I am doing?"  
  
Just then he felt someone grab him around the waist from behind.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh, don't worry I can help explain everything to you later." Draco  
knew whose voice this was, Harry.  
  
"Eh... Harry what are you...?" He turned his head around to see the  
boy's façade.  
  
Just then a loving lip lock interrupted Draco's words. Harry's tongue  
tried to penetrate through Draco's pale thin lips. Harry moved one  
hand down to hover above Draco's most-likely aroused sex. In his head  
Harry debated wither or not her should take hold of it or just carry  
on his small getaway from reality, which was in the shape of a kiss.  
  
Moments later Draco allowed the boy full access to his mouth. The full  
V.I.P tour you could say. Both tongues battled each other until Draco  
pulled away, thirsty for oxygen.  
  
They both sat down against a wall breathless, stimulated.  
  
"Why did you..." Draco was the first to speak but that would not last  
for long.  
  
"I figured you would follow me here... Do you want to know what this  
icing is for?" Harry grinned it was almost eerie and sent a chill down  
the spine of young Draco.  
  
Harry then grabbed the front of Draco's pants causing him to make a  
meep like sound. Harry grinned with this response and signaled Draco  
to take off his pants.  
  
(A/N: isn't this pretty? )  
  
"Won't they hear us Potter?" Draco snorted trying to act as he  
generally did around everyone else.  
  
"You know you really should lay-off the big-man attitude, it doesn't  
suit your cute petite face..."  
  
Draco gulped. Why could he not speak every time Harry looked at him  
that way? The boy's emerald eyes staring into his sapphire. Like  
precious jewels examining each other.  
  
Harry turned Draco towards him and put his head inches above the boy's zipper. Draco twitched slightly as Harry took hold of it with his teeth and pulled in down.  
  
(A/N: this normally is where the yaoi writers forget that people wear underwear and skip right to the smut. It makes me want to laugh because if you think about it how many of them that are guys, know they have underpants/boxers? Plus how many girls that know the word hygiene. Remember kids men wear underwear unless they like the fact their jeans rub up against Mr. Twinkie. Which though I am a girl would have to think how much that would hurt. Anyways back to the actually pretty Harry x Draco scene.)  
  
Harry then grabbed both the boys black boxers and pants and in a single pull they came down scrunched up at his knees. The large windows of the Dinning Hall came in handy for the moon was bright that night. It's soft rays poured down on Draco's skin. This wasn't the first time Harry noticed the pastiness (A/N: This word sounds a lot better than pale for some reason.) of the boy but this time is was even more eye-catching. 


End file.
